


Grace

by destielismylovesong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismylovesong/pseuds/destielismylovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lips meet every few moments in innocent kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

> On [Tumblr](http://destielismylovesong.tumblr.com/post/53191488773/the-bunker-is-quiet-sam-is-out-there-are-no)

The bunker is quiet. Sam is out, there are no monsters to hunt, and Castiel and Dean lie on their bed, wrapped up in each other, oblivious to the world outside. Dean sits in the vee of Castiel’s legs, one hand at his neck, carding through the hair at his nape, and the other tracing patterns on his chest. Castiel’s arm rests on Dean’s back, and with his other hand, he memorizes each freckle on Dean’s face, one by one. 

Their lips meet every few moments in innocent kisses, quiet and sweet and without hurry. Soft sighs escape them, and when Dean smiles up at him, Castiel’s lips turn up in automatic response. He moves his hand, running over the whorl of Dean’s ear, and Dean presses his face into Castiel’s chest, moaning softly in reaction, urgency rising. 

“Shhhh,” Castiel murmurs, tipping Dean’s chin up and kissing his eyes shut gently. Dean’s lips reach for his, and the fallen angel obliges, pressing his lips to the other man’s. Dean parts his lips on a moan, and Castiel dips in, tasting, teasing, until Dean’s tongue meets his, hot and wet and wanting. It’s Castiel who’s moaning now, tightening his hold on Dean’s back, his hand finding purchase in Dean’s hair. A few moments later, they part, breathless, drinking in each other’s air, noses nuzzling. 

“How did this happen.” It comes out as a statement, Dean’s voice slightly shaken as his eyes meet Castiel’s. 

“I was an angel of The Lord,” Castiel answers quietly, thumb smoothing out the questioning crease in Dean’s forehead. Before pressing his mouth to Dean’s again, he breathes against his lips, “And then I found my grace in you.”


End file.
